


CDLIX.

by Ex-Genesis (SevlinRipley)



Category: Feed (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Extended Scene, F/M, Manifestations of the Deceased, Sibling Incest, Twincest, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: When Matt notices that Olivia is drifting without him, he appears to help her.Thisisher brother. [Halloween scene extension +.]





	CDLIX.

"Liv," he says, tucking hair behind her ear. Her name said, as if it's a password. Only in his voice. She smiles softly, head bowing as he strokes her cheek with his thumb. Matt's gaze, burning coal, lowers to her lips. They part just slightly, when she notices, and then she and he are leaning in. Together, meeting in the middle.

A small sound emits from the back of her throat, heart racing as he kisses her, hand tightening at the side of her throat. "I love you," he tells her, the second their kiss breaks. Her eyes flick to the rear view mirror, some part of her hoping to see what it looks like. What they look like. But he's not there, and his touch is gone.

Olivia's eyes close tightly, and the tears return. She fears she's being punished for having been at the party too long. She left him, so he left her. "Matt," she whispers, a tentative urgency grasping out at him. Where ever he hides when he isn't with her.

He said that he's always with her. She feels it, but... she also knows when a part of him is missing. Obviously. Because she can't always see him. And even though a part of her heart breaks when he's right there in front of her, it'd be so much sweeter if he just _stayed_.

Starting the car, Olivia makes sure to buckle her seat belt. Though a part of her asks _why_ every time she does.

 

Olivia wakes in the middle of the night, and Matt's lying beside her, looking at her. She pulls her lower lip into her mouth, and bites at the cracks caused by dehydration. Tastes salt from tears that had made their way into the valley of her lips. "Why'd you leave?" she asks, voice barely awake, crackling. She reaches out, and puts her hand on the side of his face that's hit by the cool night air, not pressed to her pillow. Mimicking his motions from the car.

"Sorry," he whispers to her. But he doesn't explain.

"It's okay," she says. Finally, when he doesn't offer anything else. His eyes keep staring, like he's waiting for something. And so the words fall from her mouth. The ones she didn't get to say before. "I love you, too." It's meek, but she never meant anything more in her entire life.

Matt reaches up to cover her hand, and says, "I know," on a wide smile. "Did you eat anything?"

Brow furrowing, Olivia shakes her head, hair pulling against the cotton of her bedding. "I didn't - do you want something? I can go to the kitchen."

He chuckles, and slides closer, pressing a kiss to her lips, gentle and short, looking right into her eyes as he does. "You need to eat, Liv."

"You too," she says, seriously, thumbing the shell of his ear.

"Okay, me too. But only if you eat first." Olivia nods, though her stomach clenches at the thought. So far, she'd been giving him all of her portions. The idea of taking extra, rather than giving from herself - something about it keeps her feeling guilty. She doesn't know why.

This is the first time he's told her to eat. Since he came back. As daunting as it sounds, for him, she'll try.

 

They've both had a turkey sandwich on rye with lettuce and tomatoes. And a cup of apple juice. Olivia's stomach feels too-full, but something in her head clears. Like a weight being lifted off her brain. Matt smiles, like he's proud, somehow reassuring her. Knowing that she needed the acknowledgement it was okay to eat, for herself.

He takes her hand on the table, encompasses it. "We'll eat together from now on. Got it?" he asks. She nods, allowing her worry to slip momentarily. It sounds nice, that promise. So she agrees, even though deep within her, she finds it scary.

"Matt." Her voice is hesitant, and small. Especially in the dark of their kitchen.

"Don't."

"But I - don't you -"

" _No_." He doesn't feel bad. He'd never feel bad. For loving her. For her loving him back.

"Don't be mad at me," she whispers, desperate. For asking. And thinking about it. Negative in any way.

Matt scowls, then slides from the chair onto his knees before her. Reaching up to take her face in his hands. "I'm not mad at you, Liv. I just don't want you to beat yourself down over every little thing. You keep -"

"I know. I'm sorry." Not that she didn't do the same thing when he was here, but... she knows that there's this part of her brain that flared up after the accident. A dark part, that keeps tearing at her. Questioning everything she thinks. Everything she does. Telling her it's wrong, or that she's not doing enough, or that she's being too selfish. Reminding her that she shouldn't be alive.

But then there's Matt. Helping her focus on her studies, telling her to go have a night off and have fun. Helping her put food in her stomach.

"Stop saying you're sorry. It's not your fault," he says, fierce. Then he runs his thumb over her mouth, and she's tugging him up by his shirt and kissing into his mouth. Her hair entangles with his fingers as they stand up together, pressing close. He kisses her until her shoulders fall, until he can sense the muscles in her face relax. The desperation turns to security. Then he leads her up the stairs, and lays her back on her bed and tells her goodnight.

Olivia pulls him down beside her, cuddles up to his side, and falls asleep on his shoulder.

He knows he shouldn't be here. That she needs to find a way on her own. Or that society will tell her she does, anyway. But he was so worried. And she'd looked so sick and distraught...

Matt told her she didn't need him. He thought he meant it at the time. But he senses something binding her, and the thought of leaving her to fend for herself is just something he can't bear. He pulls her closer, tucks her in, by the shoulder. "I'm not gonna leave you, Liv. They'd have to kill me twice."

**Author's Note:**

> 1,001 million ♥s to Troian Bellisario for writing this movie. The scene in the office kind of murdered me though.


End file.
